The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system which detects an image of an object using an imaging device, processes the detected image, and outputs the processed image to a monitor for viewing.
In the conventional electronic endoscope system, an image of an object (such as internal organ or tract of the human body) is formed by an optical system on an imaging device, such as a CCD. The imaging device outputs an electrical signal to a video processor. The video processor processes the signals and outputs an analog RGB signal, a composite video signal and an S video signal. The composite video signal and S video signal are then inputted to a monitor in order to display the image detected by the electronic endoscope system.
Recently, for medical studies, there has been a need to remotely observe images detected by an electronic endoscope system, in real time. If the conventional electronic endoscope system is employed, the analog video signals output by the video processor must be transmitted to the monitor at the remote location. If the distance of the remote location from the electronic endoscope system is great, then due to transmission loss, the quality of the image displayed on the monitor will degrade to an unacceptable level.
Further, in the conventional electronic endoscope system, information related to the name of the patient, the current date and time, and comments by the medical personnel are displayed on the monitor. However, data related to an operation of the electronic endoscope system and data related to the type of image processing are only indicated on the video processor. Therefore, if the image is being observed on a monitor at a remote location, it is not possible to display all the information related to the current status of the electronic endoscope system.